Naruto's Insecurities, Kakashi's Bleeding Heart
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: I decided to leave this as a oneshot, not just a series of oneshots. Though I might add a second chapter to it. First chapter is kinda sad, but it's got a few swear words. Nothing big. ANBU NAruto ANBU Kakashi Read and Enjoy!
1. Naruto's Breakdown, Kakashi Gives In

This was written because I haven't typed anything new in a while and posted it. This might be a little more than 500 words, but less than 2,500. I have decided to do separate oneshots, so I am sorry if this upsets anyone.

Enjoy!

And there is no need for reviews, but they are appreciated.

General disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own Naruto and everything related to the Naruto universe, unless I create my own.

A team of ANBU were rushing back from their mission. At the head was a seasoned shinobi who had mismatched eyes, silver hair, a facemask, and an Ookami mask. His SiC was a blonde, blue-eyed, cool, collected, but mischievous ninja and the youngest on the team. One of two reasons why he was second in command was because the head of his team was his sensei when he graduated from the academy. His mask was that of a Kitsune. The ninja on his left was a black haired, green-eyed shinobi who was new to the ANBU and wore a Neko mask. The last member on the team, on the other side of Ookami, was a brunette kunoichi. She had short red hair, lavender eyes, and had a Koi mask. Their robes and clothing were stained with a small amount of blood that wasn't theirs, but otherwise clean and pristine; showing the nature of their mission.

They didn't bother with hiding the blood, or to even wash it out because they knew that it wouldn't come out anyways so they aren't going to waste water. And besides, they were almost to the destination- the Hokage Tower where they'll make their report before going to ANBU headquarters to change into their regular clothing. They were like the Black Ops of the ANBU service. It only took them two minutes to get from one end of the village to the Tower and another thirty seconds to the office, where they knocked on the door before they heard an "Enter!" from behind said obstacle. One by one the team walked in, each one kneeling and heads bowed in respect to their leader until the Hokage gave a sharp "Rise." She hated it when people always bowed to her like that. She wasn't royalty nor was she of any importance really, she thought. She was just another shinobi that was stuck in a life behind a desk and giving orders and missions to various teams. Of course, telling this to any of her ninja would cause an uproar, so she kept it to herself.

"Lady Tsunade," Ookami started. "The mission was successful. The full report is enclosed on this scroll. All that is needed is a surge of chakra." Lady Tsunade nodded her head in understanding.

"Is there anything else of importance that is not covered in the report?"

"No, milady."

"Good, you are all dismissed. Your next assignment will be given to you in three days. Enjoy your rest." Hearing the dismissal in her voice as well as the words, Ookami, Koi, Kitsune, and Neko disappeared to their respective rooms; Ookami and Kitsune shared one while Neko shared with Dog and Koi, being the only female ANBU at the moment, had her own.

"Are you okay, Kitsune? That last mission was done because you did most of the killing, which isn't like you. I know it's not the Kyuubi, so it's an outside force. Do you want to tell me?" Ookami suddenly asked his former student. He was really concerned because it wasn't like Kitsune to shed unnecessary blood, and yet he shed almost the entire mission's worth. It had the older man worried about the younger man.

"She is pregnant." He said.

"And that's a bad thing?" This caused the blue-eyed man to look at him with ice in his eyes.

"It's not my kid. It's the fucking Uchiha's brat." This caused Ookami's eyes to widen. He taught all three of them back when they were just learning about what it was like to be a shinobi and how to survive and fight for their village and nation.

"When...why...how did you find out?" He couldn't ask the questions he wanted to without sounding like an idiot. He taught his team better than that. Of course, he also knew that his team was different from the rest of the genin teams as well. But still...

"I found out shortly before this last mission, as you could tell. I don't know when she cheated on me with my best friend, and we all know why. She was still in love with him, even after we married. I should've known not to marry her when she was in love with Sasuke still. I was too much of an idiot and in love with her. God, I was too stupid when I married her, still am. If I file for divorce, the village will stone her to death after the birth of the bastard child. I can't do that to her, even if she deserves it."

"You really are too good for her, Naruto. I knew this even when you were still a genin, with that stupid crush on her even when she didn't take the time to notice you except to yell at you about something related to Sasuke. And, while that might be true, you can ask for a separation. They won't ask for what reason that way and it's not risking her life. Of course, you can always ask for a divorce anyways and tell them that you do not want to share the reasons why you are asking for one." They both took off their masks, revealing three whisker-like scars on each of Naruto's cheeks and a slight red tint to his eyes as well as them being slightly slitted.

"I'll just try to figure things out, go from the ground up. I just, I don't know! I'm at a loss of what to do and how to go about things. I can't go home tonight, that much is plain and obvious. I'm just going to sleep here for the night, and then think about everything in the morning when I wake up. Kyuubi says to just kill them both after the kid's born and raise the child myself. I'll admit, it's half tempting, but I can't do it." Naruto went to the wash room where he stripped off everything after hanging up his Fox mask, leaving only his boxers. Ookami sighed before stripping everything off as well, only to stand in the same attire as the blonde

Kakashi didn't really know how to console the younger man because he has never married and been in the same position he is. All he knows what to do is be there for him. After all, Naruto has managed to worm his way into Kakashi's heart despite his best efforts to not allow him in. Everyone that he allowed in was stripped away from him either by death or betrayal. His mentor, Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage, died sealing the Kyuubi in his son and saving the village, his teammates Uchiha Obito and Rin from a mission gone wrong, his student Sasuke Uchiha (despite him coming back), and Naruto when he left for two years to travel with Jiraiya (again, despite him coming back). He tried to keep anyone and everyone out of his heart, but it seemed that Naruto was able to get in there and create a nice and comfy place there, forever refusing to leave. So Kakashi did the only thing he could- he went right up to the man and wrapped his arms around him.

If anyone told him that Hatake Kakashi would show any form of affection or consolation that involved physical contact he'd Rasengan them into the middle of next year, but here he was, being embraced by a nearly naked Kakashi. He did the only thing he could do, he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's back and wept himself to exhaustion. Kakashi did nothing but allow the younger man to let out all his emotions and to wet his chest, but he didn't care about that. He was comforting someone who was as close to a son as he would get. And he felt like he mattered to the younger man, knowing that he never showed such emotion to anyone; not even his wife. Once Naruto was exhausted, Kakashi walked him to bed, only to have his hand grabbed. Looking at where the blonde had grabbed, he heard a small voice ask him to not leave him for the night. Kakashi couldn't do anything but grant him this wish. It was, after all, Naruto's birthday that day.

Kakashi grabbed something, threw it at the light switch, and climbed in behind his former student and slept after Naruto had pressed himself against the older man's chest.

My first non lemon story! I'm proud of myself! And this is actually appropriate for people under 18! Please, I hope this was good. Again, reviews aren't needed, but is appreciated. Ja ne! :)


	2. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha


End file.
